Soul Eater: Weapon
by Ben Tennyson Lover
Summary: "Is there something bothering you?" - "Uh… Yeah…" - "What is it?" - "Soul… there is something… that you don't know…" - "Oh? Do you want to talk about it?" - "No," she looked right into Soul's crimson eyes, "You will know what it is at the right time,but not now." OoOoOoOoO "Blade, Blades, come to me right now and slice through this Witch!" *On hold for now*
1. Introduction

**Maka is a Witch and a Weapon too**

Maka's words to make a spell: _"Blade, Blades, come to me right now and slice through this Witch!"_

Her blades got out of her body and shot directly through the Witch... "That should do it for now..." She hid her body's blades and ran to her team, just to find a group of confused faces...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**What can be more dangerous than a Meister that haves Weapon Blood as well, but Witch Blood, too... having Maka insane, swallowed up by the madness, and herself serving to a Witch? Which is that evil Witch that took control over Maka and now controls her?  
**

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty... all of them were astonished by the Maka they were seeing... but especially her partner, Soul...

Soul had to look at his Miester, his partner, his best friend... the girl he loved so much but never got to tell her... he had to look at her insane, serving herself to a Witch, and he considered Maka... a threat... no matter how much he hated to admit it... but Maka was far more dangerous and powerful when she was in her Weapon form...

"Maka, my sweetheart, why don't you show them a little piece of _your power_?" she said to the insane type of Maka... and Soul immediately knew that he wasn't going to like this a little bit

"Yes, my lady." Maka obeyed and started running towards Black*Star and Tsubaki to show them a little bit of her _real power..._

"Shit... this is not good..." he said aloud for everybody to hear

Black*Star caught what Soul said, "What?!"

"Think about it, Black*Star... we are up against the Meister that defeated Kishin Asura with just her fist... This is going to be a tough battle don't you think?"

"You said it, mate..."


	2. Something you don't know

**Soul Eater: Weapon  
**

**Chapter 1: Something you don't know  
**

A month has passed since the defeat of the Kishin Asura… a lot has changed lately… Soul was now a Death Scythe, like he always wanted to… thanks to Maka Albarn, his partner and his Miester.

Maka and Soul were walking towards the Death Room for a mission that they were going to have, and Kid and Black*Star had to come too.

It was all silence. That was the only thing that they could hear, silence and the shoes' noises. Maka wasn't talking for some reason and Soul seemed to noticed this, "Hey, Maka," he said

"Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh… Yeah…" she answered in a low voice

"What is it?"

"Soul… there is something… that you don't know…" she answered back, like a little scared

"Oh? Do you want to talk about it?" he put a hand in her shoulder

"No," she looked right into Soul's crimson eyes, "You will know what it is at the right time, not now."

"Oh... OK..." and they kept walking towards the Death Room.

_"What should I do?"_ Maka thought, _"I can't just walk towards Soul and say: Hey, Soul, I'm a Weapon, just like you... That would be incredibly stupid and I don't want that... But I can't stand that I would be lying to him... I'd never liked to lie... ever... And I just can't hide the truth from him, either... I guess I should wait for the right moment to tell him that I'm a Weapon... but Witch as well... Ugh... Why does my life has to be so... complicated? It's just... not fair..."  
_

On the other hand, Soul was thinking too, just like her... _"Hmm... I don't get it. What did she meant by that? What it is that I don't know about? Ugh... I don't understand her sometimes... What is it that it's soooo bad, for her to look like that? Should I insist on her to tell me? NO! Cool guys don't do that! That would be sooo uncool!" _

They finally reached the Death Room, "Lord Death?" Maka said walking with Soul towards their friends.

"Oh! Maka, Soul! We were waiting for you!" said Lord Death with his childish voice

"Sorry, Lord Death, I was feeling a little bad..." she said with sadness

Tsubaki noticed Maka's look on her face and said to her friend, "Maka, are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned

"Yeah, it was just when we were getting out of our apartment... Don't worry, Tsubaki." she lied... She lied! When she didn't like to! But she didn't want her friends to be worrying about her, anyways... She noticed that Kid was looking at her very awkwardly, "Kid? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh! Uh... you see..." he blushed

"Yes?"

He couldn't take it anymore, "YOU LOOK PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" he ran towards Maka and gave her a very tight hug. Soul, Liz, and Patty rolled their eyes... It was always the same with Kid... 'symmetry.' "You are the most symmetrical human that I have ever seen! Even more symmetrical than me!"

Maka blushed at this, "uh... Kid? You are crushing me..." she said getting out of breath

"Oh! Sorry, Maka." he let go of Maka

"No worries... Do I really look that symmetrical?"

"Of course you are that symmetrical! These two, Liz and Patty, don't even have the same boobs sizes!" he said pointing at Liz and Patty

"HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH, KID!" they groaned at what Kid said

"So they are not symmetrical... But you, Maka, you are perfectly symmetrical! Pigtails at the same height, your uniform is symmetrical, and your chest is symmetrical as well!" he continued, "Who cares if you are flat-chested! You are perfect for me! I don't even care if you are flat-chested..."

Maka turned to look at Soul, "Thanks, Kid! At least I get something good at being _Miss Tiny Tits._"

Black*Star noticed that Maka was now getting all the attention when it was supposed to be him... as always "HEY! WHY IS MAKA RECEIVING ALL THE ATTENTION! IT' SUPPOSED TO BE ME, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR, THE ONLY ONE WHO'LL SURPASS GOD!"

Lord Death never tolerated Black*Star yelling so loud in the Death Room, "RIPPER-CHOP!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**will update possibly tomorrow... ^_^"  
**


End file.
